Zerus' backstory
by dragozfirz
Summary: Zerus, the half-orc child that was raised by humans that in one night lost it all.


Zerus was found abandoned in the woods by Marilyn whom was out gathering berries. She brought him back to the farm which her husband Victor owned. At first he rejected the idea but after  
her pleading and saying this was a gift from Zerus, the god of kindness he relented. They named the baby after the god so that the god would look after the gift he gave them. It wasn't  
until a year later that the towns people found out about the half-orc child the two had found. Victor would have to travel to the next town because the towns people would not trade with him  
saying that it would bring bad luck to those who ate those crops. Zerus never knew why Marilyn kept a bow near her at all times while Victor left to sell crops in the next town. By the time  
Zerus was five the boys from the near by town would come and tease him and throw rocks at him. Unlike with humans, Zerus had a better relationship with animals. When Zerus was 10, Victor  
taught him about tracking and hunting animals. He would take him to the hills that your half a day away and spend two days hunting animals to sell. Marilyn also taught him how shoot a bow  
and arrow rapidly. One day Victor came house and told Zerus he has a present for him. Victor tells him to close his eye and open his hands. He places a puppy into his hands. Zerus eyes had  
opened wide like never before and promiseed to take care of him. It was about a month and a half later, Victor had sent Zerus out into the woods to collect wood and the puppy had followed  
after him. After a half hour with Zerus not returning Victor went out to search for him. He heard a sound in the distance and went to investigate and saw a group of boys surrounding Zerus.  
He rushed over to him and the boys scattered. He grabed Zerus and ask him if he was okay? He replied 'is bark (the dog) okay?' and faded into unconsciousness. Victor looked around and see  
the dog's dead body with a pool a blood around it. Victor carried Zerus back to the house where Marilyn patched him up. He was on bed rest for a week when he was told that bark had died. 5  
years later when Zerus was 15 and Victor and Marilyn were 55. Zerus was mostly taking care of the farm while he let his parents rest more. Victor and Zerus were taking an uneventful trip to  
the hills one day when the ground began to tremble. A hill gaint had appeared. Victor motions for them to hide in a near by cave to avoid danger. The hill giant sat on top of a cave  
entrance where after a moment the sound of stones grinning against each other could be heard. The cave entrance crumbled and the giant got up yelling 'that hurt'. The rock startd to move  
again, a male Bluette appeared out of the rubble. The giant grabed a tree branch and smasheed it against the Bluette, who fell to the ground unmoving. The giant then picks up the Bluette  
and says ''this thing is no good for eating, i'd better try somewhere else'' and slowly walks away. "Well looks like we have food for tonight" Zerus looks over to Victor. They walk over to  
the corpse of the bulette and inspect it. They hear a soft yelping sound coming from under some rocks. Zerus begins to dig through the rocks to find a baby bluette that was hurt by the rock  
fall. Victor walks over and says "its probably not going to make it after being crushed by the hill giant". Victor gives a said look "it seems like the animals around here have ran off,  
theres probably more hill giants around, its best if we leave". Zerus points at the baby Bluette "you can bring it along but don't be sad if it doesn't make the journey home". To his  
surprise the baby bulette made the journey home and made a full recovery. The strong beast became a fitting partner for the strong you man. Three years and one missing goat later. The  
winter has pasted and Victor is laying in bed sick of an illness not known to them. "Father i'm going to the town to find anyone willing to help you". Victor tells him that there will be  
no help coming from town cause they hate us cause we love you, and they hate you cause they don't understand you. But if we want any chance of you living, I have to go find help". With that  
he rushes off. As he rushes in to the middle of the the small town, guards gather to chase after him. He begs for help from the towns people but they all stare at him as if nothing was  
there. The towns guard arrives and one walks up to Zerus. Zerus recognizes him as one of the boys the jumped him in the woods a while back, he stares at Zerus and says "that no cares about  
your monster loving father or your whore of a mother, and even less for you" . He yells "just die!" as he pulls out his sword while almost all of the townspeople are watching. He swings at  
Zerus. Zerus eyes close shut thinking that he is going to die here untill the sound of the metal sword clanking against another metal can be heard. Zerus opened his eyes to see a Cleric  
standing over him blocking the blade with his war hammer. The boy yelled at the cleric "who the hell do you think you are?!". The Cleric responded "I am person who a worm like you should  
respect". He cast a spell on the guard who he fell silent. The other guards spread just as Zerus went to get through. With a smile from ear to ear, the cleric told the guard that the  
silence will pass in a couple of hours or maybe was it a couple of months. He turned to Zerus and asked if he stll needed help?. Zerus quickly leads him back to the house where the cleric  
performs a number of spells on Victor. Before leaving he tells Zerus to be more careful that boy will be angry once he get his voice back. A week had past and victor is once again up and  
walking around; and so is the boy's voice who is plotting something evil. About three to four day later in the middle of the night, bell ( the bulette female) began to make noise loudly and  
wakes Zerus. As he opens his eyes, he see that the roof was on fire. He hurries to wake Victor and Marylin but as the try to leave the doors were blocked off so they coudn't escape. He bang  
agasint the door over and over again but it wouldn't budge. As zerus is trying to open one of the doors a beam from the roofs began to fall, unaware to Zerus Victor mustered up all of his  
strength and pushed Zerus out of the way. Zerus looks back to see his father trap under the beam. Victor says "there is an opening now the one beam made in the wall, take your mother and  
leave". With tear in his eyes, Zerus follows his fathers last wish and gets Marylin out of the house with bell following after him. As he makes it outside and sets Marylin down in a safe  
place he turns to go back in the house but sees the whole house crumbling. He cries tears for his beloved father. Marylin stands and walks over to Zerus and began telling the story of how  
Victor and her had first met up until the part of her finding Zerus in the woods. As the last story was told and the mornings first light was shining over the horizon, Marylin had passed  
away. Zerus grabs the Falchion blade and bow from the shed and rushed off towards town. There the boy from earlier was waiting with the 4 other members of the guard. The first guard that  
went for Zerus he blocks the sword attack and pick him up throwing him across the center of town. The 3 other guards run of after seeing that sight Zerus walks closer to the last boy, with  
his fathers blade in hand and his mothers bow on is back, as the boy tries to run but fumbles and falls. Zerus presses the tip of the swords blade into the boys throat. Just as he was about  
kill the boy, memories of times with his parents go threw his head and he thinks to himself that all people are just like him never wanting to try to know me but then there were people that  
did care for me and loved me. Is there really a place where all people can get along and is this the first step to finding that place?. He put his sword away and beings to walk away from  
the town with bell.


End file.
